With the proliferation of mobile devices that support video, sound, and image, users of the mobile devices are requesting media data in the different formats supported by the various mobile devices. Also, users are increasingly wanting to customize the digital contents from their mobile devices by, for example, combining two or more different media data or applying various filters and different effects such as color change, blur, sharpening, mosaic, etc. Unfortunately, digital content customization, e.g., applying various filters to the digital contents, changing the digital content encoding formats, etc., requires considerable resources such as computing power, data storages, etc. However, these mobile devices typically have limited processing power, limited memory, short battery life, etc., and, thus, are unable to efficiently provide digital content customization functionality.